customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 2: Remastered
SASUKE 2: Remastered is a Remastered version of SASUKE 2, and features 100 competitors from all over,including some YouTubers and some video game characters,fighting to become the first SASUKE Remastered Champion. First Stage Obstacles ① Nobori Jawbreaker ② Slackline ③ Kudari Jawbreaker ④ Summit Climb ⑤ Hashi Hurdles ⑥ Ghostbusters ⑦ Treadwall Time Limit: 65 seconds Results 1. Ethan Nestor (Novice): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 2. Dan Middleton (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 3. Jack Roland (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 4. Jordan Burkhardt (Novice): ② Slackline 5. Anthony Padilla (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 6. Sami Zayn (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 7. Kevin Owens (Novice): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 8. Fred Dorrington (Novice): ② Slackline 9. Rasmus Blaabjerg (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 10. Bjarke Tonnesen (Novice): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 11. Oliver Edelmann (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 12. Nasr Eddine Aboudi (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 13. Tim Shieff (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 14. Ferdi Karakurt (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 15. Riccardo Piazza (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 16. Moritz Hans (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 17. Andre Sihm (Novice): ② Slackline 18. Alexander Mars (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 19. Gyomrei Mate (Novice): ② Slackline 20. Nicky de Leeuw (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 21. Ethan Swanson (Novice): ② Slackline 22. Jonny Wilder (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 23. Jamie Rahn (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 24. Jake Murray (Novice): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 25. Kai Taniguchi (Novice): CLEAR (1.17 seconds left) | First competitor in this tournament to clear the First Stage. 26. Gen Sasaki (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 27. Bin Xie (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 28. Bin Fang (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 29. Yiqi Li (Novice): ② Slackline 30. Lele Pons (Novice): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 31. Liza Koshy (Novice): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 32. Ethan Klein (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 33. Pit (Novice): ② Slackline 34. Waluigi (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 35. Wario (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 36. Solid Snake (Novice): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 37. Spring Man (Novice): ② Slackline 38. Crash Bandicoot (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 39. Miles Prower (Novice): ② Slackline 40. Sonic (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 41. Luigi (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 42. Mario (Novice): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 43. Mark Fischbach (Novice): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 44. Sean McLoughlin (Novice): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 45. Felix Kjellberg (Novice): ② Slackline 46. Jake Paul (Novice): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 47. Logan Paul (Novice): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 48. Delano Hinds (Novice): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 49. Ross Nick (Novice): ② Slackline 50. Panda Christian (Novice): CLEAR (6.37 seconds left) 51. Meagan Martin (Regular): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 52. Katsumi Yamada (Regular): CLEAR (1.60 seconds left) 53. Toshihiro Takeda (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 54. Yusuke Morimoto (Regular): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 55. Haibin Qu (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 56. Makoto Nagano (Regular): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 57. Ryuuma Kamaishi (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 58. Kazuchika Okada (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 59. Razor Ramon HG (Regular): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 60. Angga Cahya (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 61. Yuuki Nomura (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 62. Barclay Stockett (Regular): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 63. Allyssa Beird (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 64. Ryo Matachi (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 65. David Campbell (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 66. Sarah Schoback (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 67. Kenny Omega (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 68. Ashton Eaton (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 69. Rebekah Bonilla (Regular): ② Slackline 70. Chris West (Regular): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 71. Ali Hay (Regular): ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 72. Reika Saiki (Regular): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 73. Sergey Luzheckiy (Regular): ② Slackline 74. Maho Tanaka (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 75. Kane Kosugi (Regular): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 76. Yuka Murofushi (Regular): ② Slackline 77. Leon Gabbidon (Regular): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 78. Dai Igarashi (Regular): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 79. Natalia Dyer (Regular): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 80. Yuuji Urushihara (Regular): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 81. Sachiyo Yamada (Finisher): CLEAR (6.75 seconds left) 82. Geoff Britten (Finisher): ② Slackline 83. Michelle Warnky (Finisher): ② Slackline 84. Yuko Mizuno (Finisher): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 85. Gaku Sano (Finisher): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 86. Yuichiro Noguchi (Finisher): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 87. Liao Long Zhun (Finisher): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 88. Tiana Webberley (Finisher): ② Slackline 89. Drew Drechsel (Finisher): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 90. Natalie Duran (Finisher): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 91. Kota Ibushi (Finisher): CLEAR (11.47 seconds left) 92. Kazuhiko Akiyama (Veteran): ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 93. Yosua Zalukhu (Veteran): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 94. Karl Fow (Veteran): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 95. Asuka (Veteran): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker 96. AYA (Veteran): CLEAR (4.61 seconds left) 97. Cameron Walker-Shepherd (Veteran): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 98. Derek Hough (Veteran): ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 99. Manuel Cornu (Veteran): ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 100. Masood Albinghadeer (Finalist): ③ Kudari Jawbreaker Total: 100 Attempts | 6 Clears | 94 Failures Second Stage Obstacles ① Spider Walk ② Moving Wall ③ Spider Climb ④ Cannonball Dodge ⑤ Travelator ⑥ Wall Lifting Time Limit: 50 seconds Results 25. Kai Taniguchi (Novice): ② Moving Wall 50. Panda Christian (Novice): CLEAR (5.19 seconds left) 52. Katsumi Yamada (Regular): ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. Second wall. 81. Sachiyo Yamada (Finisher): ④ Cannonball Dodge 91. Kota Ibushi (Finisher): CLEAR (2.86 seconds left) 96. AYA (Veteran): CLEAR (6.99 seconds left) Total: 6 Attempts | 3 Clears | 3 Failures Third Stage Obstacles ① Pole Bridge ② Windmill Propellers ③ Sea of Ropes ④ Pipe Slider X Time Limit: Unlimited Results 50. Panda Christian (Novice): ① Pole Bridge 91. Kota Ibushi (Finisher): ④ Pipe Slider X | Disqualified for dislodging pipe from 1st track. 96. AYA (Veteran): ④ Pipe Slider X | Failed 2nd track. Last Person Standing. Total: 3 Attempts | 0 Clears | 3 Failures Final Stage Obstacles ① Final Chain (50 feet) Time Limit: 30 seconds Results Stage Not Attempted (No Third Stage clears). Top 10 #AYA: Failed Pipe Slider X | Third Stage #Kota Ibushi: Failed Pipe Slider X | Third Stage #Panda Christian: Failed Pole Bridge | Third Stage #Katsumi Yamada: Timed Out Wall Lifting | Second Stage #Sachiyo Yamada: Failed Cannonball Dodge | Second Stage #Kai Taniguchi: Failed Moving Wall | Second Stage #Manuel Cornu: Timed Out Treadwall | First Stage #Gen Sasaki: Timed Out Treadwall | First Stage #Tim Shieff: Timed Out Treadwall | First Stage #Meagan Martin: Timed Out Treadwall | First Stage